Till it's gone
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: Hatter and Rose are students at the DWMA and partners. When their partnership hit's a low point they decide to split. Now they are going to go through the other Weapons and Meisters till they find their perfect partners.


**My first Attempt at a Soul Eater Fanfic. Special shout out to the Maddishhatter for inspireing the idea. This isn't a long story, and I'll only update it every once and a while so be sure to follow it if you like it.**

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^ **

_Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Ohkubo_

* * *

A light fog filled the air of the San Francisco bay area. It was already night and hard to see, but was no damn near impossible. The moon continued to grin as it always has over the cities ominous tone.

"NOO! STOP! PLEASE!"

"AHH!"

On the Golden Gate Bridge, the sound of screams broke the silence of the night as a young couple was cut down. A man wearing an all-black hoody with the hood up over his head, with the pattern of a circle with a line going through it on the hood, a black scarf around his mouth and black sunglasses just killed these two people with a switch knife. The souls of the couple floated above their bodies, ready to be devoured. As the man reached for the souls-

BANG!

A gunshot blast struck his hand and nearly blew it off his arm. The man turned toward the upper supports of the bridge where a single figure wielding a shotgun with one hand was looking down on him. The figure was a young woman with tanned-pale, brown shoulder length hair and green and brown eyes and was wearing a tanktop, a miniskirt with jeans underneath and a black top hat with a red ribbon.

"So, we finally found you." The girl said. "The Zodiac Killer. Your soul is mine!"

The Zodiac Killer opened his hoody, throwing 100 knives at her. She jumped toward the knives and used the shotgun to shoot them away, firing exactly 100 shots as she landed on the bridge, across from the Zodiac Killer. The Zodiac Killer pulled out a big knife, ready to charge at her.

"Rose, butterfly dagger form, now!" The girl said, holding up her shotgun to turn it into a melee weapon.

The Zodiac Killer waited patiently for the change… but nothing happened. The girl tapped the shotgun lightly.

"… Uh, Rose? Anytime now." She said.

"No." The weapon spoke back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!" The girl questioned.

"It looks stupid." The weapon responded. "I'm not turning into that thing."

"We're in close combat now! You need to turn into a dagger!" The female meister protested.

"A shotgun's a close combat weapon." The weapon pointed out. "Just blow his guts out."

"Um, excuse us for a moment." She requested of the Zodiac Killer.

She quickly turned around and started to bash the shotgun against the steel supports.

DING! DING! DING! DING!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The weapon shouted in pain. "STOP THAT!"

The weapon transformed into its human form so the meister would stop banging him against the supports. The weapon was a young man with short brown hair wearing a red and black hoody with a black shirt underneath with the word 'RAID' in silver across the shirt and black sweatpants. The man started to hold his head.

"Geezus, Hats, what's your problem?" He asked.

"What's my problem?!" She questioned. "You're the one-We've been tracking this guy for four months trying to find him and you pick NOW of all times to be a stubborn ass!"

"I'M the stubborn ass?!" He questioned. "You're the one demanding me to turn into a stupid dagger when you can simply blow him away!"

(These two are the meister **Hatter** and her weapon partner **Rose**. They are rising star students at the DWMA.)

"BLOW THIS!" Hatter yelled before kicking Rose in the balls.

(They… don't get along.)

Rose fell over in pain. Hatter rubbed her forehead.

"There has to be an easier way to deal with you." Hatter sighed.

The Zodiac Killer remained where he was as the two continued bickering. He rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch and he's thinking 'I'm off schedule. I'll only be able to get two more murders tonight'.

Rse got up as his family jewels started to get their feeling back. "You are such a bitch! You don't even ask nicely! You just demand I do what you say!"

"If you weren't such a lazy pig, I wouldn't have to demand anything!" Hatter argued. "Maybe you should learn to take some initiative in your life!"

"Initiative?! I'll show you initiative!" His arm turned into a shotgun and fired it at Hatter's feet, making her jump. He repeatedly fired at her feet. "Dance, little meister! Dance!"

"Oh, you're so dead when I get my hands on you!"

As Hatter danced around the bullets, the Zodiac Killer got bored and disappeared into the fog.

…

The video then paused.

"Now can you two tell me what you two did wrong here?" Death asked.

Hatter and Rose were watching footage of their failure in the Death Room. They were sitting down, arms crossed, bruised from fighting each other and they looked away from the other.

Lord Death tilted his head. "Well?"

"It's all his/her fault!" Rose and Hatter pointed at each other, then glared at the other with angry eyes.

"If you just changed when I asked you to, we wouldn't be getting lectured right now!" Hatter argued.

"If you weren't such a stubborn know-it-all, Zodiac would be dead and actually have our first soul!" Rose pointed out.

"Hey! I'm one of the highest-testing students in this school while you are at the bottom! I'm a stubborn know-it-all because I know a hell of a lot more than you do!"

"Reaper Chop!"

BOING! Woowoowoo!

Death had dealt his deadly chop on Hatter and Rose.

"Ow, my head…" They both groaned.

"If you two are going to work together, you need to get along and stop all this bickering!" Death stated.

"Well maybe we shouldn't work together then!" Rose said.

Hatter looked up at him, surprised he would even utter such a thing.

"I guarantee we would work better with anyone else in this school than with each other." Rose continued.

Lord Death looked at Hatter. "What do you think?"

At first, Hatter didn't know exactly how to respond, but she nodded. "Fine, if he doesn't want to be my partner anymore, who needs him?"

"Okay." Lord Death simply said. "We'll try to find you two suitable partners to replace each other. I will even help you in your search. I have a couple of candidates you might find perfect."

"Great, are we done here?" Rose asked.

"You may go." Death answered.

Rose got up and left the room, but Hatter still sat in her chair, very quiet.

Death tilted his head again. "Hatter, is everything okay?"

Hatter perked up upon hearing Death's voice and stood up. "Y-yes, fine." She walked away.

When Death was alone, he came to a realization. "… Oh dear, I forgot that those two are only compatible with each other and no one else in the school. This could be a problem… I'm sure it'll be fine. What's Kid doing?"

_(To be continued)_


End file.
